The Forgotten Son
by Gary-Lee
Summary: Peggy Mitchell has no idea that the young lad she has befriended is the son she gave up for adoption when he was just 3.. Jake Mitchell wants revenge and will stop at nothing. Contains slash.


Jake Hunter stepped out of the silver Limosuine that he owned and looked around at the place in which he had stopped. A smbastaile spread onto his handsome face as he looked up at the large, red building in which he had inadvertently ended up. Home of Margaret Ann Mitchell- his mother. The mother who after deciding she had too many children decided to give up her latest bastard child up for adoption.

That bastard child was Jake.

Pulling out a cigarette from his suit jacket pocket, and lighting it up with a Blue clipper lighter, Jake inhaled the fumes of the cigarette and leant against the expensive Limosuine that cost a month of his wages. Looking at the Queen Victoria pub made him feel a mixture of emotions, but the main one being angry. Very angry.

He'd done his research. He knew he had two brothers. The oldest being Phil Mitchell who still lived in the area and was apparently dating an 'angry old witch' Shirley. His other brother Grant was a year younger and lived in Brazil with his bratty child Courtney. He also had a sister named Samantha who had apparently recently been released from prison and had left with her own bastard child. He'd meet them all, no doubt about that. It would be part of his revenge. But first, he had to meet Ann. Or 'Peggy' has she known to the residents of Albert Square. He'd have to befriend her, make her trust him and then he'd stab her in the heart just like she stabbed him in the heart when she refused to have anything more do with him.

What Jake didn't understand. What he failed to understand was why. So Peggy had him quite late in life- so what? Many people do. His foster mother Jacqui was 72 for fucks sake and she was a fantastic mother. Why did she give him up? Why didn't she leave him with a family member if she really couldn't cope. Why couldn't she even have kept contact. There was nothing. And he can still remember the cold look on his mother's face when she kissed him for the last time.

He was only three. And that look still haunted him at night as he tried to sleep.

No, he wanted revenge. Cold, hard blooded revenge. And he wouldnt rest until Peggy's life was destroyed.

And then maybe. Just maybe. The pain that filled Jake's life everyday would ease just a little bit.

"Steady on Jake" the man breathed as Jake pushed him up against the wall, his mouth wrapped around the neck of his lover, sucking it for dear life. Marking it. "We've all the time in the world to do that".

But Jake didn't care. He'd been in prison for 5 months and he needed this. He needed release. He wanted him like he wanted no other. Ripping open his lovers shirt, his cold hands drifted around the toned chest of his lover as he continued to scar his neck. Marking his terrority. "I want you now" Jake responded as he finally moved his mouth down to the nipple of his lover. Said lover moaned with delight as Jake's wet, cold mouth wrapped around the sensitive nipple making it instantly erect in his mouth. "I want you here" he said as he abandended the nipple and pushed his lover on the double bed. His lover smiled up at him.

Undoing his own shirt, which was a very expensive blue Ben Sherman shirt, he revealed his own toned and slightly hairy 22 year old chest that made his slightly older lover grin in lust. He dropped the shirt on the floor and his lover pulled him onto the bed.

Finding his mouth, Jake pulled his lover on top of him whilst kicking off his suit trousers onto the carpeted floor of the hotel room. His lover found his bulge and threw his face into it, instantly making Jake hard as his lover teased his member through the material of his black Calvin Klien boxer shorts. "You gonna do me?" Jake asked as his lover continued to tease Jake's covered penis whilst stroking the snake tattoo that Jake had on his left thigh.

Looking up at Jake, Sean Slater smiled as he simply said "Fuck yes".


End file.
